


Christmas Shopping

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Really late christmas fic, oopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cathy takes Anne shopping for Christmas
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> this is really late, i forgot i wrote it. whoops

Cathy was last minute Christmas shopping and had somehow been on Oxford Street for the past hour and had brought nothing. Why is that? you may ask. Well, Anne Boleyn was being an annoying piece of shit again. "ANNE! PUT THE TEA CUP DOWN!" Cathy shouted in the middle of John Lewis.

"But-"

"I don't care if you like it, you don't have any money." Cathy took the cup from the woman's grasp and put it down on the shelf. It was supposed to be the top one, but Cathy couldn't reach, so she placed it on the bottom. Anne snorted, but shut up at the glare thrown her way. "Come on, I need to find Jane a nice pair of slippers." She took Anne by the wrist and dragged her upstairs.

Half an hour, and a lot of almost broken snow globes later, the two had left the shop and were sitting outside a Costa. Anne was probably on her third espresso and Cathy had her gloves hands wrapped around her hot chocolate. Cathy was half-heartedly listen to what Anne was rambling about, because she was making a list. She had brought Catalina a new dress for Sunday's. Jane had a new pair of slippers. Anna had a new pair of Nike trainers. Kitty had a new stuffed bear. Anne, however, didn't have anything. Cathy was stumped. That was until she turned back into the conversation. "- and I asked Jane for heelys (the pink and black ones), but I know she got me something else." Cathy knew what she needed to do. She knew there was a shop down the street that sold them. She opened her purse and saw she had about £60 left. Quickly, she gave Anne a tenner and told the woman to meet her back here in half an hour before taking off.

Cathy walked back to their table, trying to hide the bag behind her back. She saw Anne eyeing the brown bag suspiciously, but the woman made no move to look inside.

Somehow, Cathy had managed to keep them a secret until they were opened. As soon as the wrapping paper was on the floor, Anne was in floods of happy tears, thanking Cathy over and over again. Cathy thought that it was perhaps the best idea of her life.

But then Anne started to wear them everywhere and regret washes over Cathy in waves.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, leave a Kudos!


End file.
